Παράδοξο Newcomb
Παράδοξον Newcomb paradox, paradoxes thumb|300px| [[Παράδοξο Newcomb ]] thumb|300px| [[Παραδοξότητα ---- Παράδοξο Λογικό Παράδοξο Επιστημονικό Παράδοξο ---- Επιστημονικά Παράδοξα Λογικά Παράδοξα Φιλοσοφικά Παράδοξα ---- Φυσικά Παράδοξα Κβαντικά Παράδοξα Σχετικιστικά Παράδοξα ---- Μαθηματικά Παράδοξα Χημικά Παράδοξα Βιολογικά Παράδοξα Γεωλογικά Παράδοξα Οικονομικά Παράδοξα ]] - Ένα Μαθηματικό Παράδοξο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Παράδοξο Newcomb" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα "William Newcomb". Newcomb's paradox was created by William Newcomb of the University of California's Lawrence Livermore Laboratory. Περιγραφή In philosophy and mathematics, Newcomb's paradox, also referred to as Newcomb's problem, is a thought experiment involving a game between two players, one of whom purports to be able to predict the future. Whether the problem actually is a paradox is disputed. However, it was first analyzed and was published in a philosophy paper spread to the philosophical community by Robert Nozick in 1969, and appeared in Martin Gardner's Scientific American column in 1974. Reprinted with an addendum and annotated bibliography in his book The Colossal Book of Mathematics (ISBN 0-393-02023-1) Today it is a much debated problem in the philosophical branch of decision theory. Διατύπωση Υπάρχουν * ένας Προγνώστης (prognosticator) * ένας Παίκτης (decider), and * Δύο κυτία (boxes): ** ένα διαφανές A and ** ένα αδιαφανές B. Ο Παίκτης έχει μόνο δύο δυνατότητες επιλογής: * παραλαβή μόνο του αδιαφανούς κυτίου Β * παραλαβή και των δύο κυτίων Α και Β. The player knows the following: * Box A is clear, and always contains a visible $1,000. * Box B is opaque, and its content has already been set by the predictor. **If he predicted the player will take both boxes A and B, then box B contains nothing. **If he predicted that the player will take only box B, then box B contains $1,000,000. Οικονομική Αντιστοιχία 1) Στην πρώτη περίπτωση, * η Κυβέρνηση αυξάνει την ρευστότητα του νομίσματος (κόβοντας περισσότερο χρήμα) επομένως αυξάνει τις δαπάνες της * οι ιδιώτες επενδυτές θεωρούν ότι το επιπλέον χρήμα είναι πραγματικό (δηλ. έχει προκύψει από την οικονομική παραγωγή της χώρας) και επομένως προβαίνουν σε επενδύσεις που έχουν ως αποτέλεσμα την μείωση της ανεργίας και επομένως την στασιμότητα της δημοτικότητας της Κυβέρνησης (που κερδίζει αλλά ξοδεύει) 2) Στην δεύτερη περίπτωση, * η Κυβέρνηση αυξάνει, επίσης, την ρευστότητα του νομίσματος (κόβοντας περισσότερο χρήμα) επομένως αυξάνει τις δαπάνες της * όμως, οι ιδιώτες επενδυτές θεωρούν ότι το επιπλέον χρήμα είναι πλασματικό (δηλ. δεν έχει προκύψει από την οικονομική παραγωγή της χώρας) και επομένως δεν προβαίνουν σε επενδύσεις, γεγονός που έχει ως αποτέλεσμα την διατήρηση της υπάρχουσας ανεργίας και επομένως την μεγάλη μείωση της δημοτικότητας της Κυβέρνησης (που ξοδεύει αλλά χωρίς να κερδίζει) 3) Στην τρίτη περίπτωση, * η Κυβέρνηση δεν αυξάνει την ρευστότητα του νομίσματος (δεν κόβει περισσότερο χρήμα) επομένως δεν αυξάνει τις δαπάνες της * οι ιδιώτες επενδυτές θεωρούν, ωστόσο, ότι υπάρχει επιπλέον χρήμα που είναι πραγματικό (δηλ. που έχει προκύψει από την οικονομική παραγωγή της χώρας) αλλά δεν διατίθεται στην αγορά και αυξάνει τα αποθέματα της χώρας και επομένως προβαίνουν σε επενδύσεις που έχουν ως αποτέλεσμα την μείωση της ανεργίας και επομένως την αύξηση της δημοτικότητας της Κυβέρνησης (που κερδίζει χωρίς να ξοδεύει) 4) Στην τέταρτη περίπτωση, * η Κυβέρνηση δεν αυξάνει, επίσης, την ρευστότητα του νομίσματος (δεν κόβει περισσότερο χρήμα) επομένως δεν αυξάνει τις δαπάνες της * επομένως, οι ιδιώτες επενδυτές θεωρούν, ότι δεν υπάρχει επιπλέον χρήμα που να είναι πραγματικό (δηλ. που να έχει προκύψει από την οικονομική παραγωγή της χώρας) και επομένως δεν προβαίνουν σε επενδύσεις που έχουν ως αποτέλεσμα την διατήρηση της υπάρχουσας ανεργίας και επομένως την μικρή μείωση της δημοτικότητας της Κυβέρνησης (που δεν ξοδεύει αλλά και δεν κερδίζει) Εξήγηση Game theory offers two strategies for this game that rely on different principles: * the expected utility principle and * the strategic dominance principle. The problem is called a paradox because two analyses that both sound intuitively logical give conflicting answers to the question of what choice maximizes the player's payout. * Considering the expected utility principle when the probability of the predictor being right is almost certain or certain, the player should choose box B. This choice statistically maximizes the player's winnings, setting them at about $1,000,000 per game. * Under the strategic dominance principle, the player should choose the strategy that is always better; choosing both boxes A and B will always yield $1,000 more than only choosing B. However, the expected utility of "always $1,000 more than B" depends on the statistical payout of the game; when the predictor's prediction is almost certain or certain, choosing both A and B sets player's winnings at about $1,000 per game. David Wolpert and Gregory Benford suggest that there is no conflict between the two strategies. Newcomb's problem actually represents two different games with different probabilistic outcomes, and the conflict arises because of this imprecise definition of the game. They also note that the optimal strategy for either of the games does not depend on the infallibility of the predictor, and the questions of causality, determinism, and free will do not factor into these strategies. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Παράδοξο *Μαθηματικό Παράδοξο * Φυσικό Παράδοξο *Λογικό Παράδοξο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mathhmagic.blogspot.gr *[ ] Category: Μαθηματικά Παράδοξα Κατηγορία:Φιλοσοφικά Παράδοξα Κατηγορία:Αποφασική Θεωρία Κατηγορία:Παιγνιοθεωρία